


Her Warrior

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: But no matter what happened, Jasper always knew that she would be Pink Diamond’s warrior.





	Her Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> June 10: Jaspink

Jasper knew the moment she broke free from the rock that she was perfect in every single way. She was the perfect warrior, no one had seen an exit hole so perfect. She was better than even the amethyst’s from the Alpha Kindergarten. She was too good for all the quartz around her. Heck, all the  _ gems _ around her. 

     Except for one. 

_      Her diamond.  _

     Pink Diamond was perfect. She had demanded that she got a colony, and she got one. She had a perfect army, mainly because Jasper was a part of it. Pink Diamond could do anything. She was ruthless, strong-willed, and  _ beautiful. _

     Then Rose Quartz came around and fought against her. She defied Pink Diamond at every corner, saying that this life was “beautiful” and “worth protecting”. Jasper had laughed at that statement, and was sure Pink Diamond had as well. This planet wasn’t worth anything, except to give its life to her diamond. 

     Jasper had been the one leading the fight against the rebellion. She shattered more gems than she could count, and laughed in the face of Rose Quartz’s tears. 

     In fact, she had been fighting against the rebellion, shouting and demanding that Rose Quartz shows her face, when Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. Jasper also shattered that day. 

     But no matter what happened, Jasper always knew that she would be Pink Diamond’s warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is how Jasper viewed Pink Diamond, and she idolized her while Pink Diamond (Rose Quartz) didn't really like Jasper due to how ruthless she is. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
